Sasuke 101
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Sometimes having two of Sasuke's biggest fans as best friends had its advantages. — SasukeTenten.
1. Prologue

And here it is, the much anticipated (hopefully) sequel to Tenten 101. It seemed that all of you wanted this and I'm glad to finally present to you Sasuke 101! I hope it will reach your expectations and continue to entertain you just like Tenten 101 had. If you're a new reader and haven't read Tenten 101, I highly recommend you do for this collection takes place during said fic's timeline and there will be numerous references here and there. The layout for this will be pretty much the same as last time except there will be quite the differences since Ino and Sakura have big roles to play. Updates for Sasuke 101 will be quite sporadic as I'll be going away soon but I will try to update as frequently as I can.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (applies to the whole fic).

* * *

"You still kept it huh?" The voice of one of her best friends broke her out of her train of thought as Tenten looked up to greet the younger girl. "Oh, hey Ino," she greeted quite distractedly, motioning for her to take a seat.

Ino sat down, still eyeing the small red book in the weapon mistress' hands with amusement and curiosity. "And to answer your question, yeah I did keep it. It was too hard to let go of," Tenten replied when she noticed the girl's fixation on the object in her grasp.

"Why? Because Sakura and I gave you such good advice?" Ino teased, good humour glinting in her eyes. Tenten rolled her eyes nonetheless, used to Ino's teasing. "Maybe," she sang playfully, "But no. You may think I'm weird or something but it just reminded me of how ridiculous I was back then and I just wanted to reminisce over it."

Ino's nose crinkled in distaste. "You're weird alright Ten. Who wants to remember their embarrassing moments?"

Tenten chuckled. "Me of course," she replied with a slight poke of the tongue. Ino rolled her eyes, "Gosh I have a weirdo for a best friend."

She shrugged. "But hey, you love me for it."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "True, true."

The conversation sort of went silent for a moment as both girls gazed at the small red book until Ino brought up what had brought her to the girl in the first place. "Does Sasuke know about it?"

Tenten looked at her in horror. "Hell no. You think I'd want him to know about this?"

"But you already know about his one, so why shouldn't he know about yours?" Ino pointed out. It was kind of funny to her how the two managed to keep 'lesson notes' on each other during their courting periods without the other knowing. It was times like this, she mused, that Sasuke and Tenten really were _perfect_ for one another in that strange and wacky way.

Tenten huffed in disapproval as she shook her head. "So? My notes seem _more_ ridiculous than his!"

"But I thought you were the one who said that 'I enjoy reminiscing over my embarrassing moments'," Ino mimicked rather playfully.

"I did not say that!" Tenten protested, though she knew it was futile because Ino was making a very logical point. What she was saying was one hundred percent true, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"But that's what you were implying wasn't it?" Ino asked cleverly, knowing she had hit the jackpot when the girl looked away. Tenten sighed in defeat, knowing that she would have lost either way. "Yes I was."

The Yamanaka heiress grinned victoriously. "See? Now why don't you tell Sasuke _after_ we read the notes you composed," Ino proposed, making way to grab the little red book.

"After we read– Hey! Give me that! I'm the only one allowed to read those! Ino!" Tenten shouted, trying to grab back the book but the blonde was fast as she blocked the girl's attempts with a firm grip around her right arm.

"Tsk, tsk Ten. I believe that I also have the rights to read this since I technically helped you compose it even though I did it unknowingly," Ino said in a matter-of-fact tone. The brunette huffed in surrender. "Fine, you can read it. But let me warn you, your 'helpful tips' weren't so helpful after all."

The blonde kunoichi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at her friend's cryptic words. What was that supposed to mean? Sensing her friend's confusion, Tenten decided to elaborate. "What I'm saying is is that you'll learn a lot about Sasuke by reading this, more than you and Sakura had ever known."

Ino was about to protest when Tenten cut her off with a very suspicious smug smirk. "And you both may want to reconsider deeming Sasuke as your 'first loves'."


	2. Attention

**Lesson #01: **_Attention_

**Attention: **notice taken of someone or something, usually regarded as interesting or important.

"One of the first things you should know about Sasuke-kun is that he doesn't pay attention to just anyone. You have to be either an extremely exceptional shinobi or Naruto just to be able to grab at least five seconds of his attention. But five seconds is good enough, because once you've grabbed his attention, you'll know you've made your mark." – _Sakura Haruno (experienced Sasuke fan and teammate of Sasuke)_

**Goal: **Grab at least five seconds of Sasuke's attention.

**Sakura's Tip: **Be either an extremely exceptional shinobi or as stupid as Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke stared determinedly at the wooden posts before him that were currently littered with a variety of ninja tools. The candy cane coloured targets each had several shurikens or kunai knives embedded in their centres, showing the boy's well practiced aim. However, one person believed otherwise; Sasuke's aim and stance was horrible. It was a wonder he even managed to hit the targets, much less the bulls eyes in the first place.

With a carefully aimed throw, Sasuke flung another kunai knife at an empty target, letting a small "Hn," when it hit bullseye. He smirked smugly to himself as he twirled another kunai around his index finger before letting it fly in the direction of the target next to the previous one. Once again, it was a perfect hit, one that would have most expectedly received high pitched squealing and unnecessary praise from the many who admired him. The sight of his smug smirk allowed another to finally decide to voice her presence, wanting to reveal her honest thoughts on his performance.

"You have a terrible stance," a voice suddenly remarked rather bluntly as Sasuke's head snapped toward the source of the sound, coming face to face with an unimpressed brunette who had emerged behind the bushes. His eyes narrowed at her in defiance, quite offended at her rude remark. "What's so terrible about my stance?" He couldn't help but ask, curious albeit his dark expression about what the girl found lacking. It was the first time he had ever heard someone female from his age group insult him about his ninja skills. Usually they would give him endless amounts of praise, blindly worshipping the ground he walked upon.

Instead of replying, Tenten gave him a rather suspicious smirk as she walked toward him with an air of confidence. Once she was standing just metres apart from him, she took out a kunai knife from her holster and gave him one of her own smug smirks. His brows furrowed in confusion, what was she doing? Tenten, noticing his confusion, simply allowed her smirk to grow wider as she began to her position her body in what was her usual throwing stance. She held up the kunai for him to look at before effortlessly flinging it at another target, hitting the dead centre even though she was still looking at him rather arrogantly.

"_This_," she motioned to her stance, "is how you're supposed to stand when throwing. You can throw easier whilst effectively watching your target to make a perfect shot," Tenten explained to him.

"I can still throw a bullseye with how I'm standing right now," Sasuke retorted, not wanting to heed her criticism. She was right about her stance being easier but his stance never really brought him any troubles so he had no reason to comply with her feedback.

Tenten sighed in frustration. She hated how prideful he was, it always made him seem a little arrogant. "I don't care. You need to fix your stance and that's final," she ordered sternly, crossing her arms and looking at him with a demanding expression. Sasuke glared back at her in defiance, not wanting to obey her orders.

"Why should I listen to you?" He refuted.

Tenten merely scoffed at his defiance, having already expected this sort of reaction. However she was unfazed, she knew exactly how to handle this. "Number one, your feet need to be spread further apart and your posture needs to be straighter. Two, I've helped so many people improve with their shurikenjutsu and they were all successful attempts so I'm pretty much an expert."

Sasuke still did not look convinced as he stared at her rather skeptically. "And number three?"

She simply grinned. "Finally number three, unless you want a kunai knife stuck up your posterior soon – and for real too since you _always_ seem to have a stick up your behind anyway – you'll obey my orders and heed my advice. I will not give up until you fix that atrocious stance of yours," Tenten retorted acerbically, brandishing a kunai for extra effect.

He didn't seem to doubt her actions but still, he was as stubborn as a mule and refused to listen to the brunette. Unfortunately, the kunoichi in front of him was just as stubborn and could be as persistent as his own knucklehead teammate when she wanted to be. Taking his deepened frown as another refusal, Tenten wasted no time in carrying out her threat.

Within seconds, she had disappeared from his sight to reappear right behind him with a kunai knife looking especially sharp within her firm grasps. Realising that the girl was really serious, Sasuke Uchiha did the only thing he could do–

"Wait! I surrender! You happy now?"

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** Don't bother overworking yourself. Insulting the boy seems to grab his attention just fine.

**Feedback: **It seems that brandishing a kunai, threatening to stick it up his buttocks and actually acting like you're about to do it causes him to surrender as well. Hitting two birds with one stone.


	3. Walk

**Lesson #02: **_Walk_

**Walk: **One of Sasuke's favourite activities.

"One of the things you'll see Sasuke-kun do most is walk by himself either on the main streets of the village or somewhere quiet where no one is usually around. It's best to use this to your advantage and approach him then, that way you get to speak alone with him and spend time in his company with no one to interrupt you. He usually begins these walks at noon until around three or so. No one really knows what he finds so interesting on these walks but one thing's for sure, the only thing we find interesting on these walks is him." – _Ino Yamanaka (experienced Sasuke fan and former Academy classmate of Sasuke)_

**Goal: **Talk to Sasuke while he is on his daily walk.

**Ino's Tip: **Approach Sasuke-kun when you see him by himself on his walks.

* * *

Sasuke strolled the streets of Konoha with his usual blank expression, his hands in his pockets and his usual pack of fans sighing as he passed by. It was a usual occurrence to hear their love struck sighs but even so, it was still very annoying. He hated it when people fawned over him like lovesick baboons. He found it quite disgusting really. Didn't these girls have anything better in life to do other than watch him like mindless chickens all day?

His eyes mindlessly wondered across the village, looking for something interesting during his daily walk. It was noon, and he was trying to look for a good place to eat. He had been craving something different to eat lately since for as long as he could remember, he had only been snacking on rice balls, something he had begun to get sick of lately. Sasuke was about to give up and resort to eating the same old rice balls he had unconsciously packed inside his pocket when he saw something from corner of his eyes that had caught his attention. Immediately, he whipped his head around to the left where he was sure he found something quite delicious looking.

Sure enough, sitting on a lonesome bench was a small bento box whose lid was wide open, displaying its contents. Cautiously and discreetly, Sasuke began moving his way toward it, not wanting anyone to notice. It was a common occurrence to see him dump a bento box given to him by one of his fans so to see him willingly approach the lunch boxes he despised so much was definitely not normal and was sure to raise suspicions. As quick as lightning, Sasuke snatched the bento box, closing its lid and stuffing it quickly into his pockets before walking away casually. He was satisfied to learn that no one had been watching and decided to make his way to a quiet area which he encountered on one of his daily walks.

He wasn't able to get any further however, as a small hand reached out to grab around his wrist. Sasuke was about to pull away with his fast reflexes before the hand strengthened its grip and began to drag him into the opposite direction. He tried pulling away, purposely adding more weight to his lower half in order to slow down the person pulling him but his attempts were futile as the hand only increased its grip and its speed. The amount of strength this person possessed impressed him, astounding him even more when he learned that it was a girl who had been pulling him along like a rag doll when he was so sure it was a male.

"Let go," he managed to growl out, finally able to halt the girl with a freakish strength. "Not until you give me back that bento in your pocket Uchiha," her voice snapped back, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow.

"I don't have your bento," he defended, deciding to lie instead of admitting he did whilst trying to protest. Hell, that would be something Naruto would do, he thought in disgust. It was only then that Sasuke finally had a good look at the girl as he had been facing backward to her before. He found himself staring into the coffee orbs of the kunoichi on the Hyūuga's team who was currently flashing him a deadly and accusatory glare.

Tenten eyed his bulging pocket in incandescence, confirming her beliefs of his thievery. She hated people who lied, most especially those who lied of committing a crime. Her eyes snapped back up to look at his face in utmost rage that he thought she was about to explode due to the extreme redness growing on her face. "You big fat liar. What's that thing in your pocket then? It's bulging."

Sasuke refused to give in. He was not about to be humiliated by this brunette again. "What else do you think? They're my ninja tools."

Her eyes only narrowed as her glare became more venomous. "Ninja tools my ass. Ninja tools aren't rectangular you bastard," she retorted, venom dripping from her voice.

"They're still in their boxes," he calmly responded, straightening his features into one of neutrality. "Now if you'll excuse me, you're interrupting my walk," he told her, giving her one last glare before walking off. He hated it when people interrupted his walks, they always made the walk longer and managed to sour his mood.

Tenten was not having any of it. She was starving and wasn't about to give up her lunch even for someone who she may or may not have a teensy weensy little crush on. She needed her bento box, and she needed it now. "Oh yeah? Well you're interrupting my lunch you arrogant pain in the ass!" She yelled angrily, attracting the attention of a few passers by. She would have blushed at the sudden attention but right now, she was too distracted with trying to get her lunch back that she let it slide.

Sasuke didn't bother stopping, he was having this bento box whether she liked it or not. Tenten, infuriated at his resistance, had had enough. He was so going to get it, she decided before making a mental note to try and change that stupid arrogance of his. With a crack of the neck, she charged, successfully pummelling the boy to the ground and grabbing her bento box back. Victory! She mentally cheered.

That was until she was suddenly pushed over, her back on the ground, the bento box out of her grasp and her eyes staring at a face that held the most infuriatingly smug smirk she had ever witnessed.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** That boy is a big fat liar. Only approach him when he's alone on his walks if you want to punch him in the face or kick him where the sun never shines.

**Feedback: **Do not approach him when he's alone, otherwise a much wanted revenge match will occur. Rethink why you even like this man.


	4. Appearance

**Lesson #03: **_Appearance_

**Appearance:** The way that someone or something looks.

"The most peculiar thing about Sasuke-kun is the fact that he manages to look perfect no matter what he does. Even after a gruelling training session, he seems to still look like he has done nothing at all. It's quite strange and very much disheartening to females whenever this happens because Sasuke-kun manages to surpass us even in beauty. Sasuke-kun is a male, and like many other males has an extensive amount of hormones. You have to keep your appearances up, perhaps surpass Sasuke-kun, in order to continue garnering his attention. Appearances are always important." – _Sakura Haruno_

**Goal: **Look better than Sasuke to both maintain a good impression and improve your self esteem.

**Sakura's Tip:** Avoid anything 'hands down' that will cause disruption in making yourself look good.

* * *

She breathed heavily after a long and exhausting match with her self proclaimed sparring partner who still looked like he had just arrived. It was then that she couldn't help but glare at the boy in envy, how could he still look so impeccable after almost two hours of gruelling sparring? Sasuke seemed to notice her glare and stared at her quizzically, wondering what had caused her sudden mood. "Why are you glaring at me?" He couldn't help but ask, not one to beat around the bush.

Tenten's cheeks filled with warmth as she was certain she was beginning to look like a bright red tomato from embarrassment. She had the decency to look down, avoiding his questioning gaze. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, still quite surprised that her glare had been very much blatant.

Sasuke shrugged, not one to care much for such trivialities. "No need to apologise," he said, feeling the need to comfort the girl. It amused him slightly that she felt compelled to apologise just for throwing a simple glare in his direction, after all glaring at annoying people were not an unusual occurrence for him. Glares being thrown were natural in his case. Though, he was quite happy to be at the receiving end of her glare, as strange as it sounded. Hey, that meant progress to him, right?

"How come you look like you never experience a long spar? You're not even sweating," Tenten decided to voice out, wanting to erase the slightly awkward silence that had been placed upon the two. Sasuke's sharp mind allowed him to piece together information, thus coming to the conclusion as to the reason behind her previous glare. "You're jealous?" He couldn't help but scoff in slight amusement. Jealous, she?

She frowned at him, obviously taking offence. "Jealous? Now where did that come from? I'm just saying that you still look the way I found you," she grounded out.

Sasuke was having known of that as a smug smirk came upon his lips. "Ah, so that does not scream jealousy I see."

Tenten felt the extremely strong urge to wipe that infuriating smirk off his face as she focused on restraining herself. "Yeah, because I'm jealous of a man that looks more like a girl than I do," she retorted before regret overcame her emotions. Shoot, she just gave him an opening didn't she?

His smirk grew wider as he eyed the perspiring figure of his training partner. "So you're jealous because I look more feminine than you do?" He taunted before he came to an abrupt halt. Wait, that didn't sound right, he thought to himself in distaste. Instead of teasing her like the remark was supposed to, it happened to bite himself in the back. Tenten seemed to catch this as the exact same smug smirk graced her features, her piercing mocha orbs eyeing him.

"Hey, that doesn't sound too bad now does it?" She mocked, crossing her arms in triumph. Sasuke glared at her with a hardened gaze. "I am not feminine," he defended.

Tenten looked at him with a very suspicious mischievous glint now overpowering her chocolate eyes. "I never said you were Uchiha."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** He may look impeccable all the time, but you can use this against him because he does seem quite feminine.

**Feedback: **Store this insult. His reaction was very amusing.


	5. Kindness

**Lesson #04:** _Kindness_

**Kindness: **The quality of being friendly, generous, and considerate.

"Sasuke-kun may not look like it but he is actually really kind when he wants to be. His acts of kindness are always so subtle that it would take you a while to actually notice them. But it's his acts of kindness that lets you know that he truly cares for you. Perhaps use this information to your advantage. If he truly cares for you, an act of kindness from Sasuke-kun will come your way." – _Ino__ Yamanaka_

**Goal: **Await Sasuke's act of kindness.

**Ino's Tip: **Try to be discreet. Playing the pity card works.

* * *

She was tired. No, she was exhausted. In fact, she felt as though she could drop any moment and lose all consciousness, practically becoming dead to the world. Tenten felt as though she would enter a comatose state due to over exhaustion, and this was no exaggeration. She truly was deprived off all her energy, including her zero to nothing levelled chakra storage. It wasn't her fault she was so tired in the first place anyways. In actual fact, the reason for her exhaustion came in a tight little package called Sasuke Uchiha.

No one ever told her that the guy was a training freak. Heck, he could have even rivalled Lee when it came to difficulty in training if he wanted to. Sasuke was just that extreme. It seemed that he spent every moment of his spare time sneaking off into a quite area to train, causing colossal damage to his surroundings whilst depriving tree animals of their homes. Maybe she should have rethought about asking him to be her sparring partner. But then again, he was the only one who ever went full out when it came to sparring against her. Neji and Lee would always be just a tad bit gentle with her, always worrying for her well being. She however, hated it. She didn't want to be treated like a woman. She wanted to be treated like a shinobi, just like the two of them. If she was going to be a legendary ninja like Tsunade-sama then she was going to have to work hard for it, no special treatment due to her gender.

With that thought, Tenten decided to suck it up as she focused all her remaining energy on getting back to her apartment safely. She was in no mood to stick around for more training, not when she was literally chakra deprived. Even though she should be happy that she had been spending so much time with Sasuke, more than Sakura had apparently, she couldn't ignore the aching in her muscles that craved to relax.

When she made it onto the main streets of Konoha, she felt a hand suddenly clasp itself around her wrist as it dragged her into the opposite direction of her apartment. She could see it getting farther and farther, and oh all that effort of getting back safely had gone down the drain all because of this person who was dragging. By the way, who was dragging her anyway?

Ignoring the sore muscles in her neck that protested against her movement, she trailed the pale hand as it led her to the sight of familiar chicken butt hair and midnight orbs. Tenten honestly did not know what to think when she had made the discovery. What the hell was he doing here? Was he trying to make her train more because she swore she would not make it. She thought training was over for the day so why did he insist on dragging her someplace else that was not her apartment?

"Let go Sasuke!" She managed to croak out as she struggled in his grasp. However his hold was iron solid, not budging against her will. Oh come on, let go! She had mentally shouted. With her developing feelings, she didn't think it was possible but she found that she had had enough of Sasuke for one day.

"Please! Let me go home! I don't want to die early!" She pleaded, deciding to stop struggling considering her exhaustion.

"I'm not going to kill you," his low voice said to her as he continued walking.

"You may think you're not but you actually are. Can't you see how tired I am? Show me some pity Sasuke! We can't all be training freaks like you are," she moaned in tiredness.

Things went silent for a few moments until Sasuke abruptly stopped. Bumping into his back, Tenten took a step back as she rubbed her nose. "Oww, why'd you suddenly stop?" She asked, still oblivious to her surroundings.

"We're here," was all he said as she looked up to see where they were. She swore that if she hadn't been so tired, her mouth would've dropped until her jaw hit the floor and her eyes would have popped out from their sockets. Instead of using the tiring expressions to express her shock, she opted for speechlessness as a substitute. It still managed to portray the amount of surprise she held as she read the sign over and over again.

"A massage parlour? I never even knew we had one," Tenten said, her voice drifting off. If her exhaustion hadn't been so great, Tenten would have sworn that she heard something akin to a soft chuckle escape his mouth but if course, maybe her exhaustion had taken over and she was truly dreaming.

After all, Sasuke Uchiha did _not_ chuckle.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** How come you never knew there was a massage parlour nearby? What have you been doing in your seventeen years of life?

**Feedback: **Cut down training time. Never get Lee and Sasuke to train together, that would most likely be hell.


	6. Eating Habits

**Lesson #05: **_Eating Habits_

**Eating Habits: **The way an individual consumes their food.

"It's not too hard to believe that Sasuke-kun eats more like a girl than I do. It's what makes him so perfect. Unlike Naruto who practically spits his food everywhere – you do not know how many times I've had to wash my dress because of all the stains his spit and chewed food caused – Sasuke-kun eats like a dignified person. Because he eats so well, it's hard to live up to him, most especially when you're a girl and you eat messier than he does. But to impress Sasuke-kun, you have to learn how to eat like him." – _Sakura Haruno_

**Goal: **Eat more like Sasuke.

**Sakura's Tip: **Just don't eat like Naruto, that's your best option.

* * *

She couldn't help but stare at how daintily he picked up the rice balls between his unusually slender fingers, popping it into his mouth fluidly without letting any excess rice fall out. It was just so fascinating to her as to how a man could eat so prettily like it was nothing. In fact, if she had not cared what other people thought, she would've sworn that she would've been quite jealous that he acted more feminine than she did. However, she was too clouded with fascination and wonder to even think about the jealousy she should have felt.

"Wow," she breathed out, chasing the Uchiha to look at her strangely. "What?" He questioned, quite bewildered at the girl's sudden sigh in wonder. In fact, it was only now that he noticed that the girl had been staring at him in fascination for almost a full five minutes.

"You eat so prettily," she remarked offhandedly, not giving the comment a second thought. Sasuke frowned as he placed the rice ball down, staring at her fully in order to comprehend her thoughts. "What?" He repeated, a little more force behind it.

Tenten, oblivious to his rather offensive reaction, continued, "You eat like a girl. I mean, I've never seen a guy eat without getting a few crumbs on his shirt or something." It was true. Being on a team with three males, it was no wonder that she had been so amazed by Sasuke's eating habits. One would have expected that Neji, the other prodigy in their age group, would eat quite similar to Sasuke but in actual fact, he seemed to eat just like Lee and Guy, only that he had the sense to eat when no one was looking. Naruto however, was the worst of the lot. He stuffed his face crazy, not bothering to close his mouth to chew or eat quietly without making some sort of praising comments.

"You eat like Naruto then," Sasuke decided to quip, unable to come up with a proper response to her explanation and instead opting to insult her instead. Tenten frowned and huffed indignantly. "I do not!" She protested, crossing her arms grumpily. She did not eat like Naruto. Did she?

_No I don't_, she reaffirmed, pushing away the growing doubt. Sasuke simply smirked at her, liking where this was heading. "Prove it then," he stated, handing her a rice ball. Tenten reluctantly took the delicacy into her palms, suddenly growing nervous. What the? Why was she feeling so nervous? She was only going to eat a damned rice ball for crying out loud. It was no nerve wracking manner.

But the Uchiha's watching and you have to prove him wrong, her inner thoughts rebutted, causing her to silently groan. Sasuke caught onto her nervousness and inwardly grinned. This was going to be fun, he thought quite amusedly. "Well? Are you going to eat the rice ball or do you want me to have it?" He interjected, shocking her out of her thoughts.

Tenten simply glared at him before placing the rice ball into her mouth, trying to mimic the boy's earlier grace. She was determined to prove him wrong. She did not eat like Naruto! She slowly began to chew on the rice ball, trying to keep her lips glued shut in order to stop any excess rice from spilling out of her mouth. However it seemed to prove a difficult task as she struggled chewing on the rice ball without spitting some out. Perhaps eating the rice ball all at once wasn't such a good idea, she thought to herself grimly, trying her best to chew the rice ball without spitting it out and keep a calm expression on her face. Tenten was not planning on having Sasuke notice her discomfort even though he already did but was planning to play innocent.

After a long five minutes if endless chewing, she finally swallowed the rice ball, making a mental note never to attempt eating a rice ball all at once ever again. Tenten quickly gulped down some water from her water bottle before facing Sasuke with a triumphant smile. "See? I do _not_ eat like Naruto," she stated, crossing her arms victoriously.

Sasuke simply smirked at her, a suspicious glint in his eye. "You sure don't."

Tenten was too smug after hearing his answer that she didn't notice the knowing smile that was playing on Sasuke's lips.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **You eat like Naruto.

**Feedback: **Learn how to spot his sarcasm.


	7. Manners

**Lesson #06:** _Manners_

**Manners: **Polite or well-bred social behaviour.

"Sasuke-kun comes from one of Konoha's most respected clans, the Uchiha clan. Because he was raised in a noble household filled with many formal traditions, it was only natural that Sasuke-kun grew up with lots of manners. From what I've seen, Sasuke-kun doesn't seem to like girls who don't have any manners. Whenever someone gives him something as a gift, he doesn't accept it because they are always so forceful and they aren't polite toward him. If he grew up in such a noble household, it's only natural for him to be attracted to girls who act with similar mannerisms. Formalities are your best friend." – _Ino Yamanaka_

**Goal: **Impress Sasuke with your manners.

**Ino's Tip: **Act more ladylike such as using formalities, eating using cutlery instead of your hands and walking with a straight posture.

* * *

Tenten had been acting strangely throughout the course of the whole day. He couldn't pinpoint how exactly, all he was certain of was that she was definitely not acting like herself. Sasuke couldn't really describe it but it was like she had become more _polite_ in a sense.

Instead of her usual relaxed and rather colloquial greetings which consisted of "Uchiha!" or "So are you going to get your ass over here or am I having to go over there?" she greeted him with something along the lines of this:

"Hello Sasuke-san. It's great to see you. I've been wondering on the outline of today's training. Are we going to practice ninjutsu or taijutsu today?"

The sad part was was that it didn't just stop there. In fact, she had greeted him with a ninety degree angled bow before giving him one of those formal waves as he came over. She had also kept her hands on top of each other, her posture upright and her face fixed with a very bright smile.

It was during these times that Sasuke was glad he was Sasuke. Instead of freaking out like Naruto probably would have done, he was able to just stare at her blankly like nothing happened, though his mind was going into overdrive as several questions kept popping into his head. Did she eat something that was past it's expiry date? Or did she eat something from Naruto's pantry?

Throughout the whole two hours of their training session, Tenten kept apologising every time she hit him and because of that, she was more prone to his attacks. She had lost all her previous vigour that usually came with these sessions and every time she pronounced the name of her jutsu, she didn't shout it like she usually did but she more or less enunciated it like she was reading off a scroll.

It got even worse during break times. During their first break after their sparring match, Tenten had kept her legs tightly together as she sat on the log, placing a large tissue over her thighs as it hung off her knees. Her posture was super straight and the way she ate compared to how she usually ate, well he almost choked on his tomato from the shock. It was like she was copying him. She was eating the rice balls with a knife and chopsticks, slicing the rice balls into even smaller slices before popping them into her mouth and keeping her lips tightly shut as she chewed. After eating, she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth before continuing the process.

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to the girl's weird behaviour. He had never been more stumped. It didn't help that he wasn't exactly capable at handling social situations. He was usually one to avoid such situations altogether. However, nothing could have prepared him for what happened after training. It was what made him finally snap from being unable to deal with Tenten's strange behaviour.

Usually their routine after training consisted of them taking a short walk until they reached the main streets of Konoha before splitting ways but due to Tenten's sudden change in behaviour, it was only logical that their usual routine had been broken. Along their walks, it was a common sight to see a few of Sasuke's fellow fan girls approach the two, but Tenten usually scared them off before they got close. It was because of this that Sasuke enjoyed these walks better (though Tenten was the main reason). However, due to this weird Tenten as Sasuke liked to call her, she actually encouraged these girls to approach him.

One fan had approached him with the intent of giving him a bento box she had created. Normally, the bento box would have been taken by Tenten who would devour it herself but this time, Tenten made sure that he ate it in front of the girl as proof that he wouldn't throw it away. What made it a lot worse was the fact that the girl couldn't cook. The eggs were undercooked and it tasted very salty.

His torture didn't stop there. When another girl had come up to ask him on a date, Tenten stepped in and began making plans for him! She had asked for the girl's name, the girl's contact details and what she wanted to experience on the date. Tenten practically became the date planner for the date he never even wanted. Of course he wasn't able to refuse because well, how could you when she was looking at you with those big brown eyes of hers?

Though, the one thing that finally made him snap was when a girl came up and wanted to give him a kiss. Sasuke had attempted to walk away but Tenten didn't let him as she kept an iron grip on his arm, forcing him to stay put. She had forced him to stand still as she directed the girl forward so that the two could meet in the middle with a kiss. When the girl leaned in for the kiss, he had officially lost it.

"Stop this madness! I'm not kissing this girl!" He shouted as he pushed past the girl, dragging Tenten along with him.

"What is with you today? Why are you acting so strangely?" Sasuke spoke as they walked toward her apartment.

Refusing to answer, Tenten decided to play dumb. "What do you mean Sasuke-san? How am I acting strangely?"

He scowled at her feigned innocent. "Don't play dumb with me! You would never call me '_Sasuke-san_' in your normal state."

"Do you dislike Sasuke-san? Should I call you Sasuke_-kun_ instead?" She asked.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he turned to her with a glare. "Don't you dare call me that. I've had enough of being called Sasuke-kun," he said to her in all seriousness.

"Then Uchiha_-san_?" Tenten tried. He only replied with a glare as he tightened his grip on her wrist. "No honourifics. No formal language. Just speak informally, and act like you usually do. Whatever you're trying to do is not amusing me."

Things went silent for a few moments after that with Tenten just staring intensely into Sasuke's eyes. When he saw a twitch of her mouth, he inwardly smiled sensing her return. He hated how she had been acting the whole day. It was quite unlike her. He didn't like formalities. He wanted casual and laid back because he knew he could never be like that.

His hope was broken however when Tenten walked past him saying, "I am acting normally Uchiha_-kun_."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **Either Sasuke doesn't seem to like girls with manners or _you_ went a little overboard.

**Feedback: **Screw noble household logic. He hates being called Sasuke-kun but Uchiha-kun has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?


	8. Expressions

**Lesson #07:** _Expressions_

**Expressions: **A look on someone's face that conveys a particular emotion.

"It's not too hard to believe but Sasuke-kun really doesn't have a variety of facial expressions. I'm sure that most of the time, you see him either looking blank, frowning, glaring or smirking, all of which Naruto usually triggers. All I've gotten from him are glares and frowns, but I still haven't given up hope. I will make him smile one day! That is, if he can smile." – _Sakura Haruno_

**Goal: **Expand Sasuke's collection of facial expressions or make Sasuke smile for short.

**Sakura's Tip: **I've never made him smile so I can't help you here.

* * *

She knew she was acting more like one of his stalkers now but she couldn't help it, she was curious. Even though she knew perfectly well that this wouldn't bide well with the boy, and would most likely cause her to tarnish her reputation in his books, she really didn't care right now, not when so much was at stake. Tenten had a point to prove. And that point was to get Sasuke making more facial expressions than his usual blank face, smirk and glare.

Tenten was determined to get a smile on his face, whether he liked it or not. He had to smile some time, didn't he? And that time, she decided, was now, in her direct presence. She would be the reason for his smile and she would be the only one to bear witness to it.

Sasuke had already been aware of her presence ever since she entered the vicinity. He could sense her familiar chakra but he decided to ignore it, knowing that that was what she wanted. After all, the girl never hid behind bushes to talk to him. If she wanted his attention, she would walk up without a care in the world and simply speak. But since she was making it a point to hide herself behind the mentioned bushes whilst he trained, perhaps he was doing the right thing.

With another flick of the wrist, Sasuke flung the kunai at a hidden target that was covered by a tree branch. Satisfied at the direct hit, Sasuke took out a few more and practiced throwing as he ran. It would have been better if the target wasn't stationary but he would have to make do for now.

"Practice on me!" She suddenly called, stopping Sasuke in his tracks. He turned around, only to find the weapons kunoichi standing on a tree branch, a wooden target hung around her neck. He frowned as he comprehended her words. Practice on her? Was she joking? Did she want to be hurt or something? Sasuke was confident in his throwing abilities but even so, anything could happen. And this wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

"Get down. You can forget about me practicing on you. If I wanted a dummy to practice on, I would've asked Kakashi or something," he replied, turning around so his back wasn't toward her.

Tenten raised an eyebrow as she hopped off the tree, taking a few steps toward him. "Kakashi sensei? I thought you would have asked Naruto instead," she mused.

He scoffed. "As if I would ask that idiot."

She merely rolled her eyes in response. It was typical response from anyone who had a rival. To be honest, she couldn't really imagine the two of them ever training together without one eventually killing the other. They really couldn't hold back when it came to their battles. She guessed that they brought out the worst in each other.

"Why don't you want to practice on me? And don't tell me some crap about you hurting me or some rubbish like that," she said as she moved toward his side. As he was about to retaliate with another remark in defence, Tenten gently placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to go slightly rigid at her touch. He had never really experienced this sort of affection with a female and actually enjoyed it. Those back hugs Ino and Sakura used to give him were anything but pleasant. His back was always wet with tears or they squeezed him like he was a giant stuffed teddy bear of some sort.

"Besides," she began, her voice getting somewhat lower and gentler, "_I trust you_." She had whispered the last statement in his ears, making his body tingle in excitement. She was standing so close. He didn't know how to react.

When Tenten stepped back and let go of his shoulder after making it linger for a while linger, she kept a trained eye on his figure, watching for any movement. She knew she had gotten through to him when she noticed his rigid posture. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next though.

Sasuke slightly turned his head toward her, giving her a good angle of his face. He had his mouth twitched slightly upward into what appeared to be a smile, something that would have shocked her to the heavens if she hadn't noticed what came next. Above his mouth, a small, barely noticeable tinge of _pink_ tainted the boy's pale cheeks. Unable to fully comprehend the situation, her mind had gone into overdrive with incomprehensible thoughts before completely shutting down.

In other words, Tenten had fainted.

* * *

**Learning Outcome:** Pinch yourself because that did _not_ just happen, right?

**Feedback: **I don't know what to say but you fainted. Wow.


	9. Likes

**Lesson #08:** _Likes_

**Likes: **The things one prefers or enjoys.

"Sasuke-kun is a total mystery even for us fans. We know that he likes to keep to himself and takes walks in his spare time but we don't exactly know what his interests are. Sasuke-kun is know to have many dislikes which is why it's so hard for anyone to impress him. He simply doesn't have any likes." – _Ino Yamanaka_

**Goal: **Find out Sasuke's likes.

**Ino's Tip: **Just don't do anything he dislikes. That's all I can think of.

* * *

"You know Sasuke, to put it bluntly, I'm worried about you," she suddenly began, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, practically forcing him to pay attention to her. He looked at her in slight confusion, though his face was still in his perfected stoic mask.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, discreetly taking a step back to add some distance between them. It wasn't that he didn't like being in close proximity to the girl because he very much did, it was just that he didn't trust himself when it came to Tenten. He had noticed how blatant his affections for the girl had been in public and though he did not care what others thought, he worried that Tenten would and eventually take it the wrong way.

Tenten didn't reply at first as she kept a gentle gaze locked on the boy who was trying to fight the blush that was forcing its way onto his cheeks. He had never spent so much energy trying to keep his stoic mask on as it had come as second nature to him. After a few more seconds of literally staring into his soul, Tenten finally spoke, clarifying her previous statement. "Do you even have any hobbies aside from taking walks and training? I mean, do you even have any interests? Seriously, what the hell do you do in your spare time? You know that I fortune tell sometimes, but what do you do? You don't even act like an average sixteen year old, regardless of your occupation as a shinobi. Instead, you act like someone in their late forties."

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow when she finished speaking. That's what she was worried about? Him not having any hobbies and acting like a forty year old man which he was sure he wasn't? The brunette was a strange one; he really knew how to pick a girl. "So?" Came his curt response. Honestly, he didn't really care that he acted like the way he did. In his world, fun was practically non existent. Instead, skills that needed to be improved and power needed to be obtained were all that mattered to him, nothing else.

The weapons specialist frowned at him as she pulled her hand away from his shoulder, instead placing it on her hips as she gave him an angry frown. "What do you mean _so_? Don't you care Sasuke? You're missing out on life here! You must have something you're interested in that creates enjoyment. It's no wonder you don't smile or laugh a lot," she proclaimed, her eyes filled with sudden determination.

Sasuke knew where this was headed. If he continued saying his honest thoughts which consisted of "_So's_" and "_I don't really care's_" he knew that he would never hear the end of it, not when Tenten had that familiar glint in her eye. Even though they had not been sparring buddies that long, he had noticed a few things about her, such as that familiar glint of determination in her eyes that meant that she would never give up until she got what she wanted, kind of like Naruto in battle.

Instead of voicing his honest opinion, he decided to blatantly lie to her. After all, what was the worse she could do? "I like to draw," Sasuke blurted out in monotone. Truthfully, he hated drawing, mainly because all he could draw were stick figures which he never showed anyone due to their childishness. Tenten's determined gaze seemed to shift into one of rejoice as a smile graced her lips, almost enrapturing him at the sight. When he noticed her change in mood, Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief. He knew it would work. This little lie of his should keep her happy, right?

The next day however, he realised that he had not thought his plan through as well as he had first thought. Instead of having the topics of 'likes' dropped, it took a dramatic turn as he found himself staring at a large package filled with drawing equipment sitting in front of his door. Since when did Tenten know his address?

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** He likes to draw apparently.

**Feedback:** Thank Ino for giving you Sasuke's address.


	10. Apology

**Lesson #09: **_Apology_

**Apology: **Regretful acknowledgement of an offence.

"It is no surprising fact that it is easy to anger Sasuke-kun. Consider how mysterious it is, there's bound to be a way you have accidentally offended him. This is the reason why you must know how to apologise properly and in a way that he'll forgive you easily. As someone who has offended Sasuke-kun before, this is what will make or break your budding relationship with him." – _Sakura Haruno_

**Goal: **Apologise properly to Sasuke.

**Sakura's Tip: **Don't go overboard with your apologies.

* * *

Tenten couldn't escape the feeling of regret as she slid down the door of her apartment front door in guilt. She placed her head on her knees as she groaned softly, remembering what had just happened moments before. She didn't mean to do it, really. It was just that he had been so infuriating and he was practically egging her to do it. But now that she had done it, instead of feeling a sense of satisfaction, she just felt downright guilty.

Oh, what had she done? She really shouldn't have hit him in a pressure point with her arrow. What if he was hurt? No, she had made sure that there was no particular force behind the flinging of the arrow. The arrow was only supposed to press into his pressure point, hard enough to make him fall but not so severe that it would pierce his skin. But she left him lying on the training ground in an unconscious state.

Damn, what if he was found out by one of his fans? If that happened, she could only imagine the terrors they would cause to her when they found out she was responsible. Tenten shivered, maybe she should go back and help him. At that thought she stood up with a determined gaze as she quickly ran out of the apartment, hoping to find Sasuke still unconscious without a crazed fan in sight.

Normally she would take five minutes to get to the training ground but due to her overwhelming worry, she took merely two. When she arrived, her eyes were crazed as they darted around the area, looking for the unconscious Uchiha. In her peripheral vision, she managed to catch sight of familiar spiked hair near a log. She quickly ran to the area, breathing a sigh of relief when she realised that Sasuke was still where she had first left him. Approaching him softly, she knelt down beside his unconscious form and gently pushed some of his raven bangs out of his face. A faint smile graced her lips as she noticed how adorable and peaceful she looked when he was sleeping, or in this case unconscious.

However, as fast as those thoughts came, they flew out just at the same speed when she shook her head. She didn't have time to admire his unconscious form. She needed to bring him to safety, somewhere his fans wouldn't find him. Grabbing one of his arms, she carefully hoisted up his unconscious body, placing another arm around his waist in order to support him. She placed one of his arms around her shoulders as his body slumped on hers, causing her to stumble at the sudden weight. He was pretty heavy for someone who didn't look like he weighed a lot.

Clenching her teeth, Tenten began half dragging him to her apartment, purposely taking a longer route in order to avoid suspicious gazes. She took almost twenty minutes hauling him to her apartment, partly because Sasuke was so freakishly heavy. When she finally arrived inside her apartment, her legs almost gave way at the weight but she managed to right herself, placing him on the couch with a plop.

Tenten sighed in relief as she rubbed her shoulders. Never again would she do something so stupid. Sasuke was still unconscious, but at least he was lying comfortably on her couch away from prying eyes. Now, what should she do? She couldn't exactly leave him there while she went to meet her team. Tenten slumped against the bottom of her couch, resting her head on the cushion just below Sasuke's chest. She closed her eyes as her mind swirled with thoughts on how to apologise properly to the prodigy.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to just simply apologise from her actions. That would just make her seem apathetic about his situation and it wouldn't make up for what she had done. Tenten thought of perhaps presenting him with a gift of some sort, but since the person in question as the receiver was Sasuke, she really didn't know what to give him. The boy had no likes, apart from drawing, but she had already given him drawing materials. What else would make up for her actions?

As Tenten was caught up deeply in her thoughts, she didn't notice the boy above her start to stir. Sasuke had felt her presence and was fighting his drowsiness, trying to flick open an eye. When he had done so, he noticed the brunette deep in thought and in such close proximity. His eyes flicked around the area, noticing that he was in a foreign place. It took only seconds for him to realise that he was at Tenten's apartment. After all, the large amounts of weaponry on display gave the apartment's owner well away.

"How should I apologise to Sasuke?" Tenten muttered quietly to herself. Due to his close proximity, Sasuke was able to hear her muttering a clearly. He frowned for a moment before a small smirk spread its way over his lips. Ah, so she wanted to apologise to him huh? Well, he better take full advantage of this situation.

Stealthily, Sasuke leaned closer to the girl's ear, making sure that she could not hear nor feel his movements. When he was just centimetres away from her ear he whispered huskily, "You could give him a massage. He says that his body is in pain after you hit his pressure point with a stupid arrow."

Tenten jumped in shock, almost knocking into the boy behind her as he scrambled away to avoid her flailing limbs. She snapped her head into his direction, where she found the once unconscious boy smirking at her. "You scared me Sasuke! When the hell did you get up?" She asked with a frown.

He sat up on the couch, making himself a little more comfortable. "Just a few minutes ago. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, you were going to give me a massage."

Tenten's brows furrowed as she scowled at him. "No I wasn't," she snapped.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "You sure? I thought you wanted to apologise? You do know that I tend to hold the longest grudges," he responded cleverly, carefully watching her reaction. Tenten bit her lip, she did want to apologise but massage him? Her thoughts began to fizzle as she struggled to find a proper answer. She wasn't good with approaching her feelings, especially when they were romantic, and with her object of affections urging her to massage him she honestly did not know what to do. Her mind had drawn a mental blank.

He watched her curiously. "You know, you don't have to do it. I was just joking," he tried, sensing her discomfort. Tenten shook her head immediately, finally deciding on an answer.

"No, I'll do it. Just this once though," she warned as she motioned him to move aside. Tenten took a seat on the couch beside him before telling him to face his back toward her. Breathing deeply, Tenten cracked her knuckles before placing her hands gently on the boy's shoulders. She was amazed at how broad his shoulders were, and at that thought she desperately tried to fight the blush that was sure to creep onto her face.

Sasuke relaxed into her touch as he waited patiently for the massage to begin. Honestly, he felt as though his heart was beating especially fast. It wasn't everyday that you got a massage from the girl you liked.

Keeping her mind focused, Tenten squeezed gently on his shoulders before a loud shout of pain erupted from the boy before her, making her cringe in embarrassment. Apparently her squeeze wasn't gentle as she seemed to have applied a little too much pressure.

"I said give me a massage, not pinch me! You're supposed to _relieve_ the pain, not increase it!"

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **Massages aren't your forte.

**Feedback: **Find another way of apologising. Never massage again.


	11. Tomatoes

**Lesson #10: **_Tomatoes_

**Tomato: **A glossy red fruit eaten as a vegetable.

"Sasuke-kun really likes tomatoes. I don't know why he likes them so much, but he just does. From personal experience, I've found that giving him a tomato makes him slightly happier and less colder." – _Ino Yamanaka_

**Goal: **Find out why Sasuke likes tomatoes so much.

**Ino's Tip: **I don't know, you tell me.

* * *

Tenten scrutinised the red vegetable (technically it was fruit but she still called it a vegetable so don't judge her!) in utmost concentration, her eyes squinted and her brows furrowed. She held up the vegetable between her fingers as she twisted it around gently, inspecting its red surface. She couldn't understand it. Why was Sasuke so obsessed with this vegetable fruit thing?

She had first noticed his slight obsession when he came to practice one day chomping down on a fresh tomato. He seemed to be utterly delighted as he chewed, greeting her especially lightly. Tenten had merely raised an eyebrow that day, taking a glimpse at the tomato before waving it off with a question on what the training session's focus would be.

However, it wasn't until she realised that the boy had been coming frequently to the training grounds still munching on a tomato and that during break times had another tomato being devoured that she noticed this obsession. She didn't think she would find anyone who liked eating the vegetable so much. Sure, she had had her fair share of tomatoes before but she never really liked eating them. She preferred carrots and peas instead. They were sweeter and crunchier than Sasuke's usual tomatoes.

The fact that Sasuke kept consuming tomatoes every time she saw him propelled her to finally sitting down and trying to find out that reasons behind his strange obsession. Was it the taste of the tomato he liked so much? Or maybe it was because the tomato's surface was so smooth underneath his touch? Perhaps he liked the specific level of crunchiness the tomato held even though she could not relate.

After about ten minutes of scrutinising the tomato, along with tossing it between her fingers and rubbing constantly on the vegetable's red surface because it was just _that_ smooth, she placed the tomato down with a sigh. She could not understand why he held such great favouritism toward the vegetable. It wasn't that great anyways.

Tenten was about to get up and put the tomato away when she noticed a familiar raven haird boy walking into her direction. She stared at him for a moment before looking back at the tomato within her fingers as a devious plan made its way into her mind. With a mischievous smile playing on her lips, she called the boy over, holding the tomato behind her back to hide it from view.

"You like tomatoes right Sasuke?" She asked him, almost grinning when he nodded. Without a moment to lose, she brought out the tomato from behind her and pretended to hand over the tomato. Sasuke was about to make a grab for it when she did the unexpected.

Pieces of red tomato went flying over his clothes and face as the stickiness of its juice dripped down his body. Tenten had smashed the tomato into his face before skipping away happily with a proud smirk on her face. Maybe she could begin to like tomatoes too.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **No wonder he likes tomatoes so much.

**Feedback: **Best way to use a tomato is to smash it into Sasuke's face.


	12. Color

**Lesson #11: **_Color_

**Color: **The property possessed by an object of producing different sensations of the eye as a result of the reflection of light.

"A person's favourite colors are a popular way of gaining likability. More often than not, people become attracted to a person because they're wearing their favourite color. Sasuke-kun is no exception to this (most likely). His favourite color is quite possibly blue because that's what he wears all the time but I'm not fully sure." – _Sakura Haruno_

**Goal: **Find Sasuke's favourite color.

**Sakura's Tip:** His wardrobe is a good way to start if you're daring enough.

* * *

Sasuke had the shock of his life that morning. He felt as though he had just lost ten years of his life because of the sight before him. He had been doing his usual morning routine, getting up early before taking a cold shower to heighten his senses. This allowed him to get ready for another day of hardcore training or a high class mission he was sure to be assigned to. Usually after his shower he would step out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel draped haphazardly around his waist, as he walked to his wardrobe to pick out his clothes. Because his bathroom was surprisingly small, he found it much easier to just dress in his bedroom where there was a lot more access.

When he stepped out into his bedroom that morning, he was sure he looked comparable to a gaping fish out of water as his jaw dropped to the ground and his eyeballs literally popped out of their eye sockets. There, standing casually in front of his now open wardrobe, was the girl he had been crushing on for god knows how long, her eyes scanning his articles of clothing as she pushed them along the metal rail like it was a usual habit. Being Sasuke Uchiha, he was able to recompose himself rather quickly as he fixed his face into a more blanker expression. That still did not stop the shock and his incorrigible thoughts from returning though.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped, walking toward her and unconsciously tightening the knot on his towel. He did not want his towel falling off and an awkward situation to occur any time soon. The brunette turned around to face him as she held a blue coloured turtle neck shirt in her grasp.

"Is your favourite color blue?" She merely replied, Sasuke looking at her incredulously.

He scowled at her in disbelief. "I said, what the hell are you doing here Tenten? Why are you here so early in the morning? And looking through my clothes too?"

Tenten scoffed. "Well, I'm just returning the favour after _you_ so happily barged into my apartment at some ungodly hour in the morning just to get me to train with you," she responded rather snappily.

He had the decency to look a little embarrassed as she brought up his little mistake the day before but even so, he thought that she had gotten over it after she literally kicked him out of the house. "At least I _had_ a logical reason. You're here just to look at my clothes and ask for my favourite color," he retorted, pointing at his shirt in her hands.

"Actually, I'm here to choose your outfit for today," Tenten remarked as she turned back to look at his wardrobe. To be honest, she was actually quite enjoying it. To think that Sasuke would have so many clothes after seeing him wear the same thing every single day. She couldn't help but think that she felt a little like his wife, choosing the clothes he was to wear today. That little thought made her blush a light pink but she was soon able to return her cheeks back to its tanned color so as not to arise any suspicion. The only reason why she was actually doing this in the first place was because she had read somewhere that a person's wardrobe told a lot about that certain individual. Since she had not been making any progress with Sasuke lately, she figured that she may as well attempt something as bold and daring as this.

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he approached her. She was choosing his clothes? She was acting like his wife, not that he minded of course. It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't curious as to what she would pick. But even if she did choose something horribly atrocious, not that he had any bad pieces of clothing since Uchihas were always dressed to perfection, he would still wear it in silent pride.

"Back to my previous question though Sasuke. Is your favourite color blue? Because you have so many blue clothes in your wardrobe. It's like you're obsessed with the color," Tenten pointed out, flicking yet another piece of blue clothing away. Maybe if she started wearing blue too, he'd begin to at least feel a little attracted to her.

"I don't have a favourite color. But if you think it's blue then it's blue," he simply replied, standing right behind her.

Tenten nodded as her eyes laid upon a larger version of the familiar dark blue turtle neck the boy used to wear as a Genin. Realising that she had sort of missed seeing it, she quickly took the shirt off it's hanger as she turned around, not noticing that Sasuke was right behind her. Tenten ended up bumping straight into his bare chest; it turned out that he was standing in such close proximity to her yet she never even took notice.

Sasuke slightly reddened at the contact. Dammit, he was only wearing a towel and she was standing so close to him. He didn't know if he could control himself. Tenten blushed as she shyly took a step back from the boy, turning her face away to hide the blush on her cheeks. He was standing so close! And she just bumped into his chest. He was really well built and had a nice body now that she thought about it. How come she hadn't noticed that he was only wearing a towel this whole time either?

"Uh, umm.. here," she stuttered out, handing the shirt to Sasuke. He immediately took it as he put the shirt on, heaving a sigh of relief knowing that he was wearing something other than a towel now. Tenten turned back around to face the wardrobe, keeping her face hidden from the boy.

"I should probably find you some pants too," she muttered to herself, Sasuke blushing a bit as he moved to the drawers to get some underwear. He really needed to change in the bathroom from now on. He couldn't have something like this repeating once more.

Tenten caught sight of some white shorts before tossing it to Sasuke. "Here, wear this. Now you'll look like you're twelve again," she quipped with a playful smile. He too, the shorts an put it on, Tenten turning away to give him some privacy.

"If I look like I'm twelve, then it's only fair that you do too," he replied, fully clothed now.

Tenten frowned. "What? I never agreed to that."

"I never agreed to this either," he cleverly pointed out, "but I played along anyways. It's only fair that you do the same, except this time there'll be a few minor changes to your outfit."

She quirked an eyebrow in response. "What changes?"

He smirked. "You don't happen to own a blue version of your pink shirt now, do you?"

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **His favourite color is blue, there's no denying that.

**Feedback: **Scour his house next time. It'll tell you more about him.


	13. Ideal Type

**Lesson #12:** _Ideal Type_

**Ideal Type:** an individual's specific requirements as to what their ideal lover was to be reminiscent of.

"Sasuke-kun's ideal type is very hard to pinpoint because he doesn't really show any big reactions when it comes to girls. However, every girl knows that Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair. Almost everyone who liked Sasuke-kun grew their hair out long to get noticed by Sasuke-kun. It was a long shot, but it may just have worked. After all, fitting into someone's ideals does get you somewhere." – _Ino Yamanaka_

**Goal: **Find out if Sasuke really does like girls with long hair.

**Ino's Tip: **Grow your hair out long.

* * *

Sasuke liked girls with long hair. It was a basic fact that almost everyone knew except for her. Long hair? Where did girls even get this information? Did he explicitly say it out loud or was it a baseless rumour made to get everyone's hopes up? She honestly hoped it wasn't but she wasn't even sure herself, which was why she had decided to somewhat loosen the hair ties of her hair buns that morning. Tenten planned to do the usual with Sasuke, and as they sparred either her hair ties came out naturally or she somehow got Sasuke to do it, which would lead her to her conclusion. She was going to prove this fact true or untrue.

Arriving a little early on the training grounds, Tenten made sure that her hair ties were loose enough to fall out after a mild sparring session. It would seem too suspicious if they suddenly unravelled at the very beginning of a match which was why she made sure that the adjustments to her hair ties were exact. Tenten checked through all her scrolls as she waited for the prodigy to arrive.

Soon enough, Sasuke strolled in right on cue, his hands in his pockets and his stoic expression in place. Tenten lifted a hand as a greeting. "You're pretty late today Uchiha," she commented as he stood beside her.

"You just came early," he replied easily, staring down at her. Tenten shrugged. "Pretty much. But still, I'm surprised I was able to beat you. I feel like you don't sleep at all because you come so early."

He scoffed. "I have what's called an alarm. It wakes me up at a specific time each day," he drawled out, Tenten glaring at him for his subtle use of sarcasm.

"I know what it does okay, so don't talk to me like I'm stupid. It's not my fault that I don't set my alarm that damned early in the morning. At least I need my sleep," Tenten retorted, crossing her arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So are we going to spar now or what?" He was getting a little impatient. He didn't have time to dawdle around, arguing on such trivial matters even though he did appreciate it.

"We already are," she said and next thing he knew, a kunai was heading toward him, aimed at his throat. With his quick reflexes and his Sharingan almost instantaneously activated, he was able to dodge the incoming weapon before throwing one himself. Tenten jumped, taking coverage from behind a tree branch as she felt for a scroll.

Quickly unravelling the scroll, she bit on her thumb and it oozed blood. Tenten swiped the bloodied finger across the scroll, successfully summoning a few more weapons. She decided to go for an aerial attack, seeing as how she was perched high up onto a tree. She knew that Sasuke had his Sharingan activated so it wasn't going to be easy hitting him. But after being around Lee so long, she knew that giving up wasn't an option, no matter how disadvantaged she was. Besides, Tenten was better at handling doujutsus than the average shinobi because of a certain Hyuuga on her team, which was one of the main reasons Sasuke had asked to spar with her in the first place. She knew better than anyone that doujutsus and any jutsus in general, always had a weakness. She just needed to find it.

After sparring against the Sharingan for some time now, she had begun to notice a few patterns in Sasuke's style of attacks. He usually only used his Sharingan to sense for her chakra and to keep up with her movements, never using it for any genjutsu or hypnosis attacks which was fine with her. She specialised more in ninjutsu and taijutsu anyways; which was why she had decided to go with using taijutsu this time around. If she were to use taijutsu, she maybe just be able to somehow get him to accidentally pull on her hair or the rigorous fighting would eventually weaken the hair tie's hold over her hair.

Using her weapons as a distraction, she mindlessly threw them at the awaiting Sasuke as she carefully moved to get to a better distance in order to jump to him while still throwing her ninja tools. Sasuke swiftly dodged each attack, retaliating with a few perfectly aimed throws of his own. Tenten was able to block them with another onslaught of steel weapons, successfully knocking them out of her way. Holding a Fūma shuriken in her hand, she threw it with lethal aim, making sure to time her assault when the shuriken was close enough to hitting Sasuke.

Noticing as he dodged, she smirked slightly as she jumped down from the branch, landing with a light thud as she brought out her bō staff, ready to fight with the prodigy. Sasuke noticed her approach and jumped, trying to land a kick to dodge against her staff. She continued sieving and jabbing at him, Sasuke dodging and offering punches and kicks of his own. They continued their little battle as if it were a carefully choreographed dance, one parrying, the other thrusting.

Sure enough, the inevitable happened as Sasuke attempted to land a blow to her head, only to find his fist accidentally knocking into her hair bun. As he made a move to pull back his fist, his finger caught onto the loose hair tie that was threatening to give way. He simply pulled, not caring if the hair tie got pulled off as Tenten smirked to herself. It was all going according to plan. When he pulled, she felt her brown hair cascading down her back, feeling it go down in waves.

Sasuke went rigid at the sight as he froze, taking in the brunette's new appearance. He had never seen her with her hair down. It was a breathtaking sight, he thought; she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair seemed to frame her face perfectly as it brought out her large honey orbs that were staring into his now black ones. His Sharingan had deactivated as his breath caught in his throat, his mind unable to comprehend any thoughts. Why hadn't she let her hair down sooner? Her hair buns hid her true beauty, but maybe that wasn't so bad. He could be the only one who got to see her like this, like she was reserving it all for him. No one would be able to appreciate her true beauty because he would never let them see it. She was his, he growled to himself inwardly, all his.

Tenten watched him with calculating eyes, analysing his reaction to the T. It seemed as though he was heavily caught off guard. His eyes were slightly dilated and he was looking at her with a glazed look in his eyes. His mouth seemed slightly agape and his posture rigid. So maybe the fact was true after all. He did seem to like girls with long hair, though she wondered why he never acted like this when Sakura still had her long hair.

Just to mock him a little, Tenten decided to do an unnecessary hair flip, loving the way his mouth opened a little more and his eyes widened just slightly. She was getting to him, she thought in victory. Tenten: 1, Sasuke: 0.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **He likes girls with long hair, though it's weird how you're the only one who's affected him.

**Feedback: **Keep those hair flips coming. It's affecting him greatly.


	14. Sweet

**Lesson #13:** _Sweet_

**Sweet: **Having the pleasant taste characteristics of sugar and honey.

"When you try to give something to Sasuke-kun, make sure you never give him sweet things. Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweet food. I don't know why, but he just doesn't. Treat it like an allergy. If he doesn't like sweet stuff, then don't give him sweet stuff, it's as simple as that." – _Sakura Haruno_

**Goal: **Make Sasuke eat something sweet.

**Sakura's Tip: **Don't do it Tenten, he's going to hate you after this.

* * *

Tenten was appalled when she had found out about the boy's hatred of sweet things. What was wrong with him? Was he poisoned or something? She could not believe that Sasuke hated eating sweet tasting food. Who could hate sweet stuff? They were the epitome of perfection in her opinion.

"You're joking," she spluttered incredulously as Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not. I don't like sweet stuff," he responded, his arms crossed. Tenten frowned. This was not normal behaviour, something had to be interfering with the boy's taste buds. Without giving it a second thought, she stepped closer toward him and placed a palm on his forehead, trying to see if he was suffering a fever. Sasuke went rigid at her touch but he kept his stoic mask as he tried his hardest to keep the blush from appearing. What was she doing?

Tenten clucked her tongue. "No fever huh?" She muttered with a frown, before removing her palm to place it on his cheeks. Sasuke was finding it increasingly harder to stop the red blush that was threatening to form on his face. Why was she touching him all of a sudden? And could she not have stood so close to him, she didn't know how much of an effect she had on him.

She pinched his cheeks before slapping them hard, with the Uchiha grimacing at the sudden surge of pain as he stepped away from her hold, rubbing his cheeks to ease the pain. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, glaring at the girl. She only looked at him with scrutinising eyes as her lips formed a slight pout.

"So you're not dreaming either," she said to herself. Sasuke's glare intensified as he removed his palm, the pain in cheeks finally vanishing.

"Of course I'm not dreaming! Nor am I in a genjutsu if you're thinking of trying to release this nonexistent genjutsu your imaginations are conjuring up," he snapped, his eyes still piercing through her soul.

Tenten shrugged. "Don't blame me for thinking like this. It's just not normal for people not to like sweet stuff. You're missing out on a big part of life," she exclaimed, waving her arms about in emphasis.

"Yeah right," he sneered with an eye roll. Narrowing her eyes at him, she punched him in the shoulder before dragging him toward the main streets of the village. "Come on then Uchiha. We're going to get you some sweet stuff," she sang, Sasuke trying to catch up with her. She could be surprisingly fast when she wanted to be, not that he minded. It was actually kind of nice to get dragged around by her for a change since he usually did all the dragging.

Tenten was determined to change his mindset on sweet food. If she was going to make a big impact on his life, then this would be one of the small steps toward achieving that goal. After all, what the hell was she going to be able to gift him if all she could make were sweet foods? She didn't want her cooking to go to waste just because of his picky taste buds. It was time to broaden his taste buds and finally get him to act like a normal person for once.

Spotting a nearby mochi shop, she pulled him in, greeting the employees with a bright smile. Sasuke silently followed her as she stood in front of the glass counter, literally drooling over the sight of the multicoloured sweets. He inwardly chuckled at the sight, finding her to be absolutely adorable. Of course he would never voice that out loud unless he wanted people all around him to stare at him like he had come from another planet.

Tenten turned toward him enthusiastically, a bright smile plastered on her face. "Take your pick Sasuke. I'll pay so just choose already," she urged, bringing him closer to look at the counter. He stared at the sweet rice cakes in slight disgust, he didn't want to eat them. They were everything he didn't want to eat. Sasuke disliked sweets, and nothing was going to change that.

So in a bored tone he replied, "I don't want any. You'll just be wasting your money."

She scowled at him before turning away to face the employee who had been watching their interactions with slight amusement. "Just get me two of the pink ones thanks," she said as the employee nodded, taking out two pink coloured mochi. Tenten gratefully paid for the sweets as she dragged Sasuke out of the shop to a small bench nearby.

When they had taken their seats, Tenten forced the pink sweet into his hand, glaring at him to eat it. "Eat it," she practically growled when he had made no attempt to do so. Sasuke decided to glare back, the two getting involved in a glare showdown.

"No," he replied rebelliously, trying to push the mochi back into Tenten's palm. She pushed it away, her glare turning deadly. "I said eat it Uchiha," she ordered venomously.

"And I said no, Tenten," he retorted, keeping his glad steady. Seeing as how they were getting nowhere, Tenten finally took the pink sweet out of his palm, Sasuke almost smirking smugly to himself in victory. See, even she couldn't get him to eat something sweet, no matter how hard she tried–

Next thing he knew, something squishy and disgustingly sweet was forced into his mouth as Tenten pushed his jaw upward to make him chew. She kept a firm hold on his jaw, moving it up and down in order to complete the chewing needed to be done before he could digest the mochi. She knew fully well that he wouldn't chew without a fight so she figured that she may as well be of assistance to him.

Sasuke tried pushing her away but to no avail. She kept a tight grasp on his jaw and managed to keep herself glued to the same spot as she continued moving his jaw up an down. He inwardly sighed in defeat. This woman was crazy, he wasn't going to stand a chance when she was this determined. So he reluctantly swallowed the sweet, grimacing at the sweet taste still lingering in his mouth.

"You're crazy, you know that," he remarked, trying to rid himself of the lingering sugar.

Tenten smirked. "Well, you know me."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** No one wants you to feed them.

**Feedback:** You're a crazy one, it's a wonder you've got any friends.


	15. Translation

**Lesson #14:** _Translation_

**Translation:** The conversion of one thing to another, in this case language.

"Sasuke-kun isn't a man of many words. More often than not, he likes to respond with his iconic monosyllabic phrase, "Hn." This 'hn' of his may just be one word but even so, it has different meanings behind it. Unless you can decode what he's trying to say when he uses this response, Sasuke-kun wouldn't make the best conversation buddy out there." – _Ino Yamanaka_

**Goal: **Translate the "Hn's," into modern day language.

**Ino's Tip:** Listen closely to his tone of voice.

* * *

Tenten sat before him with a blank scroll rolled out and a paintbrush coated in black paint in hand. She sat in a cross legged fashion on top of the log as he leaned against the tree trunk beside her, his arms crossed and his eyes watching her intently. Tenten had called him out here on short notice, her voice underlying the importance that he be there. With no choice but to comply, he obliged and had met her at the training grounds at the specified time.

When he arrived, he found her in this fashion, except her eyes were trained on the blank scroll instead of him. It was quite uncomfortable, he had to admit, with her staring at him so intently like that. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being under close scrutiny, but since it was Tenten who was observing him, he felt as though he had come underdressed.

"Why'd you call me out here?" He began, after five minutes of her staring at him and him staring back. He thought that this was an emergency of some sort. But from the way things were going now, he guessed wrong. Perhaps this meeting was called because of some weird habit she wanted to display to him. It was highly likely, considering that the girl was a complete oddball.

"I'll answer your questions later but first, answer mine," she responded, her eyes still trained on him. With a slight nod of the head in affirmation, she began her long and extensive list of questions that were weird and irrelevant in nature. As expected of Tenten.

"Do you like tomatoes?" Was one of her first few questions. Seeing as how it was pretty much obvious as to what his answer was to be, he answered with his iconic monosyllabic phrase.

"Hn."

It seemed that had finally evoked a reaction as Tenten began to write something on the scroll which Sasuke couldn't help to look at in curiosity. As his onyx orbs scanned her written words, his brows furrowed in confusion. Instead of quelling his curiosity, it seemed that he only increased it, his curiosity bubbling up inside of him. The words, _"It's obvious,"_ had been written rather largely on the scroll though Sasuke couldn't understand what exactly it had meant. It's obvious? What was obvious?

"Do you enjoy Naruto and Sakura's company?" She asked, her eyes trained on the scroll this time. Sasuke was slightly disappointed that she had diverted her attention elsewhere. He had been enjoying being the centre of her attention for quite a bit.

With a shrug she couldn't see the boy answered, "Hn."

Again, her hand began to move as the paintbrush spelled the words,_ "I say I don't but I actually do."_ Sasuke didn't even bother trying to figure out what this next phrase meant. All he knew was that she was going to have a lot of answering to after this.

When she finished writing, she resumed her inquiry. "Did you know that I like comedy?"

It was a strange question but Sasuke was slightly surprised to hear it. The girl liked comedy? It was too bad that he wasn't the comedic person. Naruto probably was since the guy was practically an idiot and just being himself brought out laughter from people around him, excluding him of course. He only viewed Naruto as a rival, an idiotic knucklehead rival whom it was painful to admit but was his best friend.

"Hn," came his reply and the word: _"Really?"_ Was recorded.

This process repeated for almost ten minute, Sasuke finally being able to grasp what exactly she was doing. He had noticed that she only wrote something done when he answered with his monosyllabic response and when she did, it related to what he wanted to say but couldn't say out loud. He figured that she was perhaps trying to decode his answers? Though that thought sounded completely ridiculous no matter how much justification was most likely going to be put forth.

Just as Sasuke thought that the long inquiry was finally over, a final question was sent his way, freezing him in place. "Do you like someone?" She asked, finally looking up to lock eyes with his. Her honey orbs relayed her curiosity, while her heart beat loudly in her chest. This was the one question she had wanted to ask from the very beginning, though her courage always seemed to falter when she attempted to get the words out.

Unable to respond he muttered with a low, "Hn," hoping that that answer alone would get the message he wanted to convey across. He wondered if she would be able to decode that answer, especially since he knew she was oblivious to his feelings for her. Not just anyone can read Sasuke, though Tenten was beginning to become an exception.

Tenten's hand didn't began to write like be had expected it to. Instead she placed the brush down, silence overcoming the pair. "I was trying to write down the meanings to the different types of "Hn's" you always mutter out. I don't know if you know thud, but every time you answer like that, I always get this dazed look on my face because I don't understand what the hell you meant. I figured that I should try and record all the meanings and conduct this experiment so that I could solve my problem," she spoke out, explaining everything in a softer tone than usual.

Sasuke stared at her as their eyes locked in a meaningful exchange. "You're an oddball, you know that?"

A mischievous smirk graced her lips as she responded, "Says the one with a one word vocabulary."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome: **There are a total of thirty three meanings of "Hn," and the list is still growing.

**Feedback: **Give him a thesaurus and dictionary to expand his vocabulary. You could become the shinobi world's first Sasuke translator.


	16. Gift

**Lesson #15:** _Gift_

**Gift: **A thing given willingly without payment; a present.

"Sasuke-kun always receives gifts from admirers so it's only natural that you would want to give him something too. Perhaps sticking with the cliche gifts such as bentos, cakes and stuffed toys isn't the best of ideas if you want to garner his attention." – _Sakura Haruno_

**Goal: **Gift something to Sasuke as a surprise.

**Sakura's Tip: **Make sure it's unique and stands out.

* * *

Hair down? _Check._ Tomato bento? _Check._ Blue clothes? _Check._ Hn translation list? _Not checked. _Tenten bit her lip at the last unchecked box. Where the hell did that damned scroll go? She needed that scroll if she was ever going to understand him. Even though she memorised about twenty different meanings, she still kept forgetting the last thirteen. It wasn't her fault that the two lettered word – was it even a word? – had so many meanings.

She sighed after the fifth time checking through her house, throwing things onto the floor in order to look for the damned scroll. When she looked back at the mess she created, she decided to give up looking. She was only going to make a bigger work load if she continued searching. With a deflated shrug, Tenten picked up the bento from the coffee table before tiptoeing around her scattered possessions on the floor, walking toward the front door of her apartment. After locking up, she practically jumped out of the apartment complex, rushing to their designated meeting place.

It had been exactly twenty hours, thirty six minutes and nine minutes since Sasuke confessed to her and she was still feeling like a lovestruck teenager, which she actually was. Even though the confession was pretty lame – two sentences, ten words! Not a stinking paragraph filled with sentimental mush – she was still pretty happy from the outcome. Tenten had been waiting for that day for a long time, okay maybe not. Sure she had a feeling he liked her ever since that flower incident but she shook it off, thinking that it was just her imagination speaking. Turns out that it wasn't her imagination speaking because yesterday confirmed her beliefs.

Although their date was to be on Friday, two days from the current day, she still wanted to make a good impression. Okay, so maybe she just wanted to see him swoon over her like she swooned over him secretly, but still, it was the same idea. In order to do that, Tenten made sure to do everything she was certain he liked. Sasuke liked girls with long hair, tomatoes and he wanted to see the blue version of her Genin outfit which she currently wore. This was sure to make him react positively, she thought with a grin.

They met at a clearing near the training grounds that was also far enough from the public eye. Sasuke wanted to be secretive about their relationship, not that she minded of course. She didn't want to face the wrath of hundreds of Sasuke fan girls along with the disapproving stares of Neji and an overjoyed Lee. Just the thought of that made her shiver. Sasuke was leaning on a tree as usual, his hands in his pockets as he wanted for the brunette to arrive. A cheeky grin spread across her lips when she saw him as thoughts of playing a prank on him lingered in her mind.

However those thoughts ceased when Sasuke turned his head into her direction, immediately catching sight of her. She cursed inwardly, it was so hard to surprise Sasuke, especially since she had been around him for so long. Her chakra signature was practically ingrained into his memory. As Sasuke took in the sight of her, his eyebrow raised in curiosity as his jaw hung ajar only slightly. Even though it was only a small reaction, it was still enough as she grinned to herself, enjoying Sasuke's reaction. He approved, didn't he?

"What's with the get up?" He asked as soon as she was in hearing range. She shrugged, "Just thought I'd try something new for a change."

He was still unconvinced. "Right, which is why you wore your blue Genin outfit and have your hair down? Some new change you've got going there," he said sarcastically, though the faint smile on his face proved otherwise.

She had the decency to look the least bit embarrassed as a light flush of pink tainted her tanned cheeks. "Okay so maybe this was all on purpose but hey, don't deny that you don't like it," she retorted.

He hummed in agreement at response before noticing the bento box in her hand. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to her hand. She looked down before realising what he had spotted. She grinned, "Oh, it's just a little tomato bento box I made. But seeing as how you don't approve of my new look, I'm going to give it to someone else."

Before she could take a step further, Sasuke was already by her side, snatching the bento box out from her grasp before making himself comfortable on a log. She rolled her eyes at his eagerness. Threatening to give it to someone else always works, she realised belatedly. Watching Sasuke in amusement, she found him taking off the lid of the box before his eyes widened infinitesimally in surprise. If she did have such sharp eyes, she wouldn't have noticed his reaction as he took in the contents of the bento.

Inside sat a large Sharingan eye made from a tomato slice and seaweed. White rice surrounded the eye, with chicken, salad leaves, carrot and cucumbers to decorate. Having never created a bento before, Tenten was slightly worried. She was more skilled with Chinese culinary so these types of things were never really her specialty. "It looks nice," he finally uttered, complimenting her for the first time.

"Is the world ending or am I trapped in some sort of genjutsu? Did Sasuke Uchiha really just compliment me?" Tenten responded with a dramatic tone, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her dramatics as he dug into her bento, finding himself strangely allured. In all honesty, he had been wanting to try a bit of Tenten's cooking since he had heard that she was quite skilled in the art, compared to Sakura who could probably use some cooking lessons.

And he found that he was not disappointed. Though anyone could make a bento, he decided that Tenten's was the best he had, even if it was the only one he had agreed to taste. It was not the first time that Sasuke had received bento boxes as gifts from his admirers. In fact, it used to be a daily routine of his when he was still a genin, being handed a bento every morning before he met his team. He never accepted them though, always opting to refuse or throw them in the bin. Call him cruel and cold hearted but he didn't really care. It wasn't like he had asked for a bento in the first place anyway.

"You should make something else other than a bento next time. It's too simple coming from someone like you," he stated after cleaning out the lunchbox. He had finished every last bit of its contents, even from the tiniest grains of rice.

Tenten frowned as she crossed her arms. "And what's that supposed to mean, coming from someone like me?"

"It's exactly what it means. You're someone who strays from what is considered 'typical'. You don't dress like any other girl, nor do you act like them. Instead, you're just you, which is why doing something other girls usually do isn't something I'd like you to do," he explained although that didn't ease the irritation Tenten held one bit. In fact, it seemed like he only increased her irritation.

"You know what, you suck at giving compliments. I think we should just stick to the insults."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** Don't bother asking him what he thinks of any of your future gifts. You only know that you'll be insulted in the end.

**Feedback: **Perhaps bickering with lame insults is one of the better conversations you two can have.


	17. Habit

**Lesson #16:** _Habit_

**Habit: **A regular tendency that is hard to give up.

"He has a lot of habits but I think the one that stands out the most is his habit of keeping his hands inside his pockets. We often wonder why he does this but never got the chance to ask." – _Ino Yamanaka_

**Goal: **Find out the reason behind Sasuke's hands in pockets habit.

**Ino's Tip: **Just ask him Tenten. There's no need to go overboard.

* * *

"Do you _ever_ take your hands out of your pockets?" Tenten asked as she noticed the boy's familiar form walking toward her. He had his hands placed in pockets like he usually did and Tenten wondered why he always did that. Wouldn't it get stuffy, having your hands inside your pockets all the time?

Just to make a show of it, Sasuke took his hands out of his pockets for a few seconds before putting it back in. "I just did," he replied smartly, noticing her scowl.

"I'm serious! Why do you always have your hands in your pockets? And don't you do anything else but lean against a tree and look all hot like that?" Tenten blurted before realising her mistake and slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She thought he looked hot? Normally he wouldn't care for such compliments because they were always what he heard from his 'loving fans' but since it came from Tenten, of course he'd make a big deal out of it. "What did you just say?"

"N-Nothing! I said nothing!" She exclaimed embarrassedly. Damn, he'd heard her after all. Even though they were aware of their mutual feelings for each other, that didn't exactly mean they were used to saying their real thoughts out loud about each other. Since they were so used to bickering and throwing insults at each other, compliments such as these were rather rare. They were a strange pair, far from any of those sappy, lovey dovey couples people usually saw in movies. Besides, they hadn't gone on an official date yet, meaning they technically still weren't dating. _Yet_.

Sasuke gave her an unconvinced nod. "Right," he said skeptically, Tenten nervously avoiding his gaze.

"But why do you keep your hands in your pockets all the time?" She questioned, jumping back to the previous topic. Sasuke was amused at how easily she could jump back to topics. He had always thought that she wasn't one to have her questions left unanswered. She liked getting answers to her questions, no matter how nonsensical they were, such as this one for example.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a natural habit I guess," he replied.

She wasn't satisfied with that answer though as she looked at his pockets in wonder. "Can I put my hands inside your pockets then?"

If Sasuke had been drinking water, he was sure it would have been spluttered out of his mouth like a fountain just then. "You want to what?" He asked in disbelief.

Tenten walked over to him, reaching an arm out to grab his hand out of his pocket. "I asked if I could put my hand in your pocket."

"But why?"

"Because I want to know why your hands like your pockets so much," she answered exasperatedly. Before even getting a reply, she removed his hand out of his pocket before placing in her own, with Sasuke trying to keep his calm composure. It felt weird, having her hand inside his pocket. Though, he felt that it would have been better if his hand encased hers inside his pocket, that would make more sense rather than have her suddenly dig into his pocket to check the feel of it.

"No wonder. It's pretty warm in here actually," she commented as she took out her hand. Sasuke however, was standing rather blankly after that whole scenario. That was just so, so random.

"Though, I think it would be better if I had my hand entwined with yours inside the pocket, wouldn't you agree?" She asked with a suggestive wink. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. How was it that she knew exactly what she was thinking? And why was she acting so bold? Was it because she was too excited for their upcoming date?

With that thought in mind, Sasuke let a smirk grace his features as he took the girl's hand in his. They were both surprised at the sudden contact, never thinking it would actually happen. Her hand was so smooth he realised, relishing the softness of her palm in his. He revelled in the fact that her hand fit into his perfectly, like two pieces of a missing puzzle. Tenten on the other hand was amazed that Sasuke had quite feminine hands. She had always thought they would have been more calloused and slightly bigger but now that she was holding it, his hands felt oddly smooth and quite skinny.

Sasuke placed their intertwined hands into one of his short pockets, with him becoming surprised at how comfortable and how warm it felt inside. However, it was a little cramped inside and he felt that his short pocket would stretch ever further from the added storage. "This is going to feel so awkward while walking. Maybe we should let go," Tenten commented as she made way to remove her hand. Sasuke was stubborn however, only gripping her hand tighter to resist her pulling.

Tenten was shocked at the sudden resistance as she stared at Sasuke blankly in the face. "I really don't think it's a good idea to keep out hands in your pocket for so long. There's barely any space and my hand is going to stink from all the sweat," she finally quipped, regaining her coherent thoughts.

"I don't sweat," came his acerbic reply to which Tenten couldn't help but laugh at rather loudly.

"Oh sure Princess Sasuke. I'm sorry for doubting your level of perspiration," she mocked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Shut it," he growled.

"Let go," she replied just as bitingly as they stared each other down with intense glares.

Seeing as how this was getting nowhere, Tenten forcefully pulled out their intertwined hands from Sasuke's pockets before bringing the hands closer to her nose to take a whiff. She grimaced at the putrid stench as she scowled at the prodigy.

"As if you don't sweat Princess Sasuke. I can literally smell it, though I do wonder why our hands smell oddly of tomatoes."

Sasuke had the decency to blush in embarrassment, a light pink flushing his cheeks.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** You still don't know why he keeps his hands inside his pockets.

**Feedback: **How often does he keep tomatoes inside his pockets? Wash your hands later with the new strawberry scented hand wash you bought earlier. Tomatoes and Sasuke sweat is _not_ a good scent, especially when mixed together.


	18. Teammates

**Lesson #17:** _Teammates_

**Teammates: **A fellow member of a team. Shinobi are assigned to three man squads when they first become a Genin. They stick with this team until they become Chuunins where they can choose to keep their Genin team or go on missions with other shinobi.

"When you start dating someone there'll be a time when you'll have to meet the family. Since most shinobi are orphans, meeting their Genin team is as close to the family you can get. If you can receive their approval, then your relationship is good to go." – _Sakura Haruno_

**Goal: **Meet Sasuke's team.

**Sakura's Tip: **Just be yourself.

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this again," she groaned halfheartedly as her prodigy of a boyfriend literally dragged her along to the meeting spot. It had been just under a week since they both had gone on their first date and revealed their relationship to her team, which she might add, turned out to be a complete disaster. Neji and Sasuke managed to get into one heck of a fight she didn't know what the cause of was. If it weren't for Guy sensei and Lee, the two famed prodigies would have ended up in hospital and fines to pay for the damages to property that was courtesy of their ugly brawl.

It seemed that Sasuke wanted to get back at her for being forced to be introduced to her team against his will so he decided to play the same dirty trick on her by having her meet Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, all of whom she already got along with. The three of them already knew her as Tenten, the talented weapons mistress and a great friend and student. However they didn't know her as Tenten, Sasuke's first girlfriend, which was why it was so nerve-wracking. She could only imagine the look on her best friend's face. She would be completely devastated and may start to ignore her, something she greatly feared.

Tenten didn't want Sakura to find out, which was why she had been the one to suggest keeping the relationship a secret in the first place. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with the pink haired medic ninja, especially after all she had done to help her. However after the whole stunt she pulled with Sasuke being introduced to her team, it was only natural he would do the same thing.

"Because it's only fair you suffer the same torture I went through," came his blunt reply as he continued manhandling her. With a surrendered sigh, she let herself get dragged along until they reached Team Seven's training ground where she saw Kakashi sensei, Sakura and Naruto already waiting.

By chance, Naruto turned around to see Sasuke heading toward them before calling out to him with an obnoxious wave. "Teme!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the name. "He calls you _teme_? Then what do you call him?"

It seemed that she didn't have to wait long to find out the answer as Sasuke immediately greeted the ebullient blond with a scowl. "Shut it dobe," he answered venomously. Tenten could only watch in amusement at the interaction. They were a lot worse than Neji and Lee it seemed.

Sakura was the only one who noticed her presence as she soon tackled the girl in a bone crushing hug that she was more or less used to. Sakura was one of her closest friends in the Leaf Village, and as such these types of affection were common between them. Sakura only ever hugged her, for some reasons she could not comprehend. Whenever she saw Ino, she only glared at the girl and when she saw Hinata, she only greeted her with a bright wave. But when it came to her, she'd always get this bone crushing hug as a greeting.

"Ten! What are you doing here?" She asked enthusiastically as all the male members turned to face her.

She sheepishly grinned as she shared discreet eye contact with Sasuke. "Oh hey Tenten. It's been a while since I saw you," Naruto greeted with his bright smile.

Kakashi nodded, "Nice to see you Tenten. What brings you here?"

Not knowing how to respond to the questions, Sasuke took it upon himself to take charge. In one swift movement, he placed an arm around Tenten's waist to bring her closer, something she was not used to in public. Since when was Sasuke so bold? It was just so foreign to her. It seemed that she was not the only one who was surprised as both Sakura and Naruto had their jaws hanging and Kakashi had his one visible eye widened noticeably.

"She's my girlfriend," Sasuke calmly answered, his face void of all emotion. His answer seemed to have shocked them even more as they all stood still for more than a minute. It seemed that their brains could not comprehend the situation as the three pairs of eyes kept darting between the two, Tenten growing especially embarrassed. She tried struggling out of his grasp but to no avail as he only tightened his hold whilst keeping his attention on his team.

"_You_ have a girlfriend teme? _How_?" Naruto asked rather boisterously after breaking out of his speechless trance.

Sasuke scoffed. "Unlike you dobe, I'm not an idiot." Naruto glared at the male in anger.

"Are you _really_ dating this bastard Tenten? You sure you're not trapped under his genjutsu?" He exclaimed as Sasuke made a move of trying to punch him squarely in his face.

"Uh, congratulations then you two," Kakashi said, still trying to get over the original shock whilst trying to intervene with the oncoming argument that was about to occur.

Sakura meanwhile was staring at the two with an unreadable expression. She had not yet spoken her thoughts which was frightening Tenten even more. After seeing her in her blank state for more than five minutes, Tenten decided to apologise.

"I-I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner Sakura. It's just that I didn't want you to get angry at me because I knew how much you liked Sasuke and I–"

Before she could continue speaking, Sakura walked over to Tenten and enveloped her in a warm hug. This stunned the brunette as her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Sakura, what?"

Sakura pulled away from the girl with a bright smile plastered on her face. "It's okay Tenten, I'm happy for you two. I've always known that I would never end up with Sasuke-kun anyways. Besides," she leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I like someone else."

If Tenten's eyes hadn't widened enough, then they were definitely popping right out of her head. "Really? Who?" She gasped out in shock.

She saw Sakura's eyes flicker in Naruto's direction before a small blush made it's way onto her face. Tenten caught on in both surprise and happiness. "Good luck to you then Sakura," she said with a teasing smile.

Sakura turned sheepish for a moment before she turned her attention to Sasuke who was still arguing with Naruto. With one swift movement, she had her hands on his shoulders as she glared at him menacingly, something the four of them never thought Sakura would do to Sasuke of all people. "I swear Sasuke-kun, if you ever hurt her there'll be hell to pay," she threatened before removing her hands and cracking her knuckles.

Naruto watched onward in speechlessness. "She's not kidding teme. Sakura-chan really knows how to hit," he advised sheepishly.

Tenten turned to Sakura with a smirk. "Oh don't worry about that Sakura. If he ever hurts me, I know exactly how to punish him," she said confidently with a smirk that held murderous intent.

Naruto came up to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "You sure scored a feisty one teme. Good luck with Tenten."

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** History did not repeat itself (_thankfully_).

**Feedback: **Time to help Sakura with Naruto.


	19. Jealousy

**Lesson #18: **_Jealousy_

**Jealousy: **Fiercely protective of one's possessions; feeling or showing a resentful suspicion that one's partner is attracted to someone else.

"Sasuke-kun has never been in a relationship before so it's unclear as to how he'd act in one. I have a sneaking suspicion that Sasuke-kun is the jealous, overprotective type but he has never really shown signs of being one." – _Ino Yamanaka_

**Goal: **Make Sasuke jealous.

**Ino's Tip:** Use someone who you know would anger him the most.

* * *

She had always wondered on the type of lover Sasuke happened to be. He wasn't the affectionate type, that much she knew for sure. He also wasn't the romantic type, though she had to admit that their first date was pretty outstanding in her eyes. Tenten did tend to speculate that the mysterious package she liked to call her boyfriend was an overly protective, perhaps maybe possessive at some point, type. She liked to think he got easily jealous, and she happened to be right.

Her schemes weren't something he liked to get himself involved with, especially because they usually contained something ridiculous and he always happened to be the main target. He didn't know why she had taken such a liking toward making him deal with her crazy nature, but he suspected that the weapons wielder was a secret sadist, most especially when it came to him. That was untrue however, as even though Tenten liked to make him her target it wasn't because she was a sadist, no, it was simply because Sasuke Uchiha was like a big mystery to her. He had so many sides to him and because he was the village's resident ice cube, it was only natural for an extrovert like her to want evoke more reactions from him.

Which was probably why he was currently having to sit down on a park bench and watch as his girlfriend interacted with a certain Hyuuga who happened to be standing a little ways too close to her. Tenten had brought him out to buy some ingredients and though he insisted he assist her, she was stubborn and eventually forced him to sit outside on the bench with promises that she wouldn't take too long. It was going fine, just sitting there and watching her look for various ingredients, that was until the certain white eyed prodigy came waltzing over to make his grand appearance.

All Sasuke could do was grit his teeth, a vein popping out from the side of his neck as he watched the two comfortably converse from afar. He was so tempted to just storm up to the pair and literally wrench Tenten away from the Hyuuga bastard, but not before giving him a punch in the face as a warning. Tenten was his, and he was just rightfully marking his territory. If it weren't for the fact that the brunette shared discreet eye contact before Hyuuga approached that conveyed aggressiveness and a threat to stay put unless he wanted to be girlfriend-less, he would've had Tenten's wrist in his grasp and the Hyuuga would be sporting a nasty bruise on his precious face.

Sasuke was a calm individual who knew how to control his expressions and keep his feelings bottled up. However, the appearance of a skilled weapons specialist in his life caused him to lose control of his mastery over keeping a cool composure and generally messed up his life for the better and for the worse. When Hyuuga inched closer to help carry her ingredients and plastered a lovesick smile on his face, to which Tenten nodded enthusiastically to and gladly handed over the goods, Sasuke Uchiha snapped.

The green envy was written all over his face as he literally marched up to the both of them, making his fantasies a reality as he tossed the girl over his shoulders like a potato sack before hitting Hyuuga square in the face and snatching away Tenten's ingredients. Before he could recover and Tenten offered another deathly blow to his back, Sasuke leaped off onto the roofs of the village's buildings, not caring if any of the villagers argued against him. He was a ninja, and as a ninja, jumping high buildings and the works were common place, he reasoned.

"Let me down Sasuke! If you wanted to be stabbed in the back with a kunai, you could've just told me so in the first place instead of treating me like a potato sack," Tenten commented exasperatedly as she continued struggling in Sasuke's grasp. However, the male's grip was firm and was locked in an iron hold, causing her attempts for an escape to be deemed futile. Sasuke wasn't going to let her go anytime soon, not when Hyuuga was still in a hundred meter radius.

Ignoring her pleas, Sasuke continued leaping and running over the roofs, his destination becoming clearer as he got closer. Tenten had finally realised her attempts to escape were futile so she eventually relaxed, tilting her head upwards to see their their destination. She soon realised the familiar route they were taking. Sasuke was bringing them to his apartment, a place she had only visited once after so gracefully barging in to look into his closet.

It was only when they were inside the confines of his apartment that Sasuke finally let her down, stepping back as a safety precaution. After spending so much time with her, he had come to realise that she was never hesitant when it came to striking a blow, even if she wasn't in immediate danger. The girl had fast reflexes, so once you think she's just dusting herself off, she'd strike you when you least expect it.

"What the hell was that Sasuke? Explain yourself," her booming voice commanded, her tone oozing authority. Sasuke wasn't foreign to this commanding tone of hers. She used it all the time when patronising her teammates, more specifically Lee. The raven haired Uchiha stared down at her with an unreadable expression, his hands in his pockets and his hair covering his eyes.

"I was jealous," he said bluntly before continuing, "Hyuuga was trying to make a move on you so I intervened like how a good boyfriend normally does."

When Tenten came to retort in Neji's defense, he spoke once more. "I don't know how you can't see it but Hyuuga's head over heels for you. It's the reason why we got into that massive fight when I had to be introduced. We were fighting over you actually."

A light frown etched her features as she crossed her arms. "I'm not blind Sasuke. I already know that," she replied, disbelieving Sasuke.

She looked up for a moment with a mischievous smirk. "Actually, I was just using him as a ploy to make you jealous. It actually worked though because you ended up taking me here and punching Neji in the face, which I think you should apologise to him for."

Sasuke scoffed. "Pft, me apologising to that loser? No way."

"Unless you want me to stab you right here and right now, I think it'd be wise to listen to me, isn't that right _Uchiha-kun_?" Tenten replied with a sickeningly innocent expression.

The woman he was dating was a psycho, and wait a second, that was all on _purpose_? That woman, he growled before reluctantly trudging out of the door to the Hyuuga estate in search for the pompous prodigy. Some day, he'd be able to get over her authoritative tone and threats, it just wasn't now it seemed.

* * *

**Lesson Outcome:** He is most certainly the jealous type.

**Feedback: **I wonder what would happen if there were _more_ guys this time...


End file.
